gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 289 - Quest for Santa
Ch. 288 - Jingle Bells Ch. 290 - The Swiss Knife CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Code Red Again Travel to Christmas Evening Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Evening 2. Perfect Framing Place 4 Xmas Garden Frame in the Garden 3. Hidden Face Travel to Piano Man Time Loop Match 12 details in Piano Man Time Loop 4. Towering Tree Have 3 Eiffel Tower Xmas Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Xmas Garden Frame to Level 2 5. Temporal Balance Travel to Crates are Ready Paradox Find 6 differences in Crates are Ready Paradox 6. Take off the Cloak Return to Granton Christmas Shopping Find 12 hidden objects in Granton Christmas Shopping 7. Neutralizer Travel to Hitchhiking Santa Find 12 hidden objects in Hitchhiking Santa 8. Vintage Bicycle Return to Granton Wreath Delivery Find 12 hidden objects in Granton Wreath Delivery 9. Robot Senses Travel to Christmas Carriage Ride Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Christmas Carriage Ride Time Warp 10. From Paris Upgrade 1 Eiffel Tower Xmas Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Xmas Garden Frame to Level 3 11. Make Merry Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 289 scenes Have 1 Xmas Cottage in the Garden 12. Complete the Catch a Train Collection Collect the Subway Stairs and place it in your Garden 13. Cozy Christmas Upgrade 1 Xmas Cottage to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Eiffel Tower Xmas Tree to Level 3 14. Family Holiday Upgrade 1 Xmas Cottage to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Xmas Cottage to Level 5 15. Build the Christmas Village Complete the Christmas Village Wonder 16. Village Skiers Upgrade the Christmas Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Christmas Evening Earn 2 stars in Christmas Evening! 3 Star Piano Man Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Piano Man Time Loop! 3 Star Hitchhiking Santa Earn 3 stars in Hitchhiking Santa! 3 Star Christmas Carriage Ride Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Christmas Carriage Ride Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 289 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 289 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 289 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Code Red Again Ch.289/S.1 - Christmas Evening We've a Code Red! Santa has gone missing from the timeline. Not again! I just got back from putting one Santa back in the right place. At least you knew where he was. This time, we don't have a clue on his whereabouts. Let me do a quick scan of the timeline and the places Santa visits during his Christmas trips. Boy, we are in serious trouble! Santa's delay has even prompted many villages to take down their decorations. The village we visited a while ago looked deserted too. That's the most *non-Christmassy* Christmas village I've even been to. Send a message to every active Time Agent. And get Quincy to come up with something that the team can use to find Santa. Quest:Hidden Face Ch.289/S.2 - Piano Man Time Loop A Time Loop has emerged and it's expanding at a high pace. I'll put a leash on it before it becomes a complicated knot. There is nothing random about Santa's absence. With two more anomalies surfacing on the grid, this looks like a calculated move from someone. I was expecting Raymond to be our biggest headache during the holiday season. However, all these events indicate that there is a new player in town. Call Megan. We need her help. We need everyone to stay alert and be ready for immediate deployment on the field. Quest:Temporal Balance Ch.289/S.3 - Crates are Ready Paradox I got your message and was about to start. But then, a problem came up here in the Beyond. The Santa in the Beyond is sending a new consignment of crates filled with boxes. And a Paradox has disturbed the temporal balance of the area. Paradox is fixed and the ship with the crates has set sail. Thanks to you, we have contained the anomaly. I'll meet up with Quincy at the lab. Maybe we can build a device to track the missing Santa. Quest:Take off the Cloak Ch.132/S.1 - Granton Christmas Shopping I could use Megan's out-of-the-box thinking now. I've an idea, QUincy. Since we may not be able to track Santa, but can we track the sleigh? I tried that as well. But the scanners aren't detecting any energy signatures from the sleigh. Some kind of cloaking system is at play here? But who'd enable such tech to make Santa invisible to our scanners? Cloaking devices then to consume a lot of Tachyons when they are switched on. Focus the scanners on detecting areas where massive energy consumption is taking place1 You are a genius! We've got a hit! Here are the coordinates. Enrique can take care of the rest. Quest:Neutralizer Ch.289/S.4 - Hitchhiking Santa Quincy has tucked in a Neutralizer to disable the cloaking device. That'll ge rid of the shroud and will let the team monitor the progress. The locals say that they saw something falling from the sky and they thought that it was a satellite. It was actually the Santa and his sleigh. But how did the sleigh end up crashing? Santa is fine. The poor guy was trying to hitch a ride to his destination since the sleigh ended up in a pretty bad shapte. I'll mend it for him. Meanwhile, can you help Santa by delivering a couple of Christmas Wreaths? Lulu and Richard may be busy in resolving Time Warps and Time Loops. But delivering the Christmas wreaths is equally important and we need them to lend a hand with that. Quest:Vintage Bicycle Ch.132/S.4 - Granton Wreath Delivery I can help you with that, Sweetie! Just get me the wreaths and a vintage bicycle with large basket at the front. Why do you need a vintage bicycle, Lulu? You can always take a car of pick-up truck. Form over function, my love! Same reason why you wear a gown and a knight's armor to the palace ball! I've delivered all the wreaths to the addresses listed out. Phew! That was tiring! Would you like to reconsider the *form over function* punchline now? It's only a matter of swapping the words. Borgsworth is trying to clean up a Time Warp by himself. Are you in the mood ta assist a robot who speaks like a super-spy from a Hollywood production? Quest:Robot Senses Ch.289/S.5 - Christmas Carriage Ride Time Warp What a week! This must be the most chaotic and hectic Christmas I've ever celebrated in my life. Well, technically it should be *since my last shut down". Anyway, the timeline is stable now and the only remaining hurdle between us and the Christmas party is this Time Warp. I knew that we could wrap this one up without any delays! My Robot Senses are tingling! It suggests that more surprises are on the way. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 289